1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dog collars and more particularly pertains to a new illuminated animal collar for rendering an animal such as a dog more visible in the absence of ambient light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dog collars is known in the prior art. More specifically, dog collars heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,201; U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,110; U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,257; U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,189; U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,548; and U.S. Pat. Des. 379,252.
In these respects, the illuminated animal collar according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of rendering an animal such as a dog more visible in the absence of ambient light.